Neverlost
by ordinary87
Summary: 2062 ... Es war mitten in der Nacht gewesen, er hatte geschrien, hatte geflucht, um sich geschlagen. Berichtete im Detail wie sie ausgesehen hatte. Wie immer, sowie sie ausgesehen hatte, als sie heiratete. Jung, vital, gerade achtzehn Jahre alt. ...
1. Prolog 2007

Diese FanFiktion entstand bereits im vergangenen Jahr bevor Breaking Dawn/Bis(s) zum Ende der Nacht erschien. Sie spielt, abgesehen vom Prolog über 50 Jahre nach dem Ende von Band 3.

Vielen lieben Dank an dieser Stelle an meine Betaleserin curlie_angel

**2007**

In dem Augenblick, als sie durch die Drehtür des Flughafens nach draußen in die graue Nacht trat, traf ein eisiger Windhauch sie. Nicht, das sie gefroren hätte. Die Kälte schadete ihr nicht, sie nahm sie gar nicht richtig wahr. Aber der Wind, die kleinen Eiskristalle darin, erinnerten sie an den Ort, den sie vor drei Tagen so überstürzt verlassen hatten. Sie wollte wieder zurück, aber sie konnten nicht. Das Problem war nicht, was dort geschehen war, sondern, dass sie so überstürzt verschwunden waren. Jetzt zurück zugehen konnte ihr aller Leben, ihre Existenz, zerstören. Noch weiter zerstören, wäre wohl der passende Ausdruck. Während ihres Zwischenstopp in Frankfurt, Deutschland, hatte ihr Mann mit seiner Familie telefoniert. Ihr Plan würde nicht funktionieren, nicht so wie sie es sich erhofft hatten.

Sie alle mussten ihre Heimat verlassen. Keiner von ihnen wollte es, aber es gab eine Vereinigung, die sie dazu zwang. Ohne ihnen die Möglichkeit auf einen Kompromiss zu geben. Schon in ein paar Monaten, würden sie alle wieder zusammen sein. Sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie es zu ihrem Schutz taten, dass sie es taten, um alle zu schützen, aber es war nicht richtig. Ihr Mann und sie selbst, sie sollten die einzigen sein, die alles aufgeben mussten. Es war nicht fair, dass nun auch ihre Familie darunter litt.

Sie ließ den Gedanken los. Schwenkte ihren Kopf, als wollte sie ihm nachsehen, während er in der Dunkelheit verschwand. Darüber nachzudenken, sich Vorwürfe zu machen, brachte nichts. Es war zu spät dafür.

Sie konzentrierte ihren Blick auf einzelne der ersten dicken Schneeflocken, die vom Himmel segelten. Trotz der Kälte, trotz des Eises in der Luft, schmolzen die meisten, als sie den Boden berührten.

„Du heißt ab heute Marie Castle." Ihr Mann stand plötzlich hinter ihr.

Die Koffer, die er in seinen Händen hielt, fielen mit einem leisen Knall zu Boden. Sie lehnte sich zurück. Sie wusste, egal, wie weit er von ihr Weg stand, bevor sie Gefahr lief zu fallen, wäre er da und so war es auch. Seine Arme schlossen sich um ihre Hüften, seinen Kopf senkte er auf ihre Schulter „Und ich bin Anthony Castle."

Sie seufzte „Müssen wir wirklich alle unsere Namen ändern?"

Er schwieg einen Moment, strich ihre Haare zur Seite und küsste ihren Hals. „Wir haben kaum eine Wahl." Er küsste sie wieder „Es macht niemandem etwas aus. Ich bin mir sogar sehr sicher, dass ich dir wenigstens eine Person nennen kann, der es Spaß macht."

Während sie sich in seiner Umarmung drehte, um ihn anschauen zu können, lachte sie leise. Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen.

Als sie ihn anschaute, lag auch auf seinen Lippen ein Lächeln. Sie streckte sich, legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und berührte seine Lippen mit den ihren.

Sie löste sich wieder von ihm. Sie hatte aufgehört zu lachen, die Traurigkeit war in ihrem Gesicht wieder deutlich zu sehen. Es schien fast, als würde sie verzweifelt versuchen, den Geschehnissen wenigstens eine gute Sache abzugewinnen. Sie betrachtete ihn, dann, ohne den Kummer damit zu vertreiben, schmunzelte sie ihn an.

„Wenigstens sind wir zusammen", sagte sie, wobei auch in ihrer Stimme, die Niedergeschlagenheit noch mit schwang.

„Und das werden wir für immer bleiben", bestätigte er.


	2. 2062

Ok, hier der 2. Teil

**2062**

Es gab interessantere Dinge, als den Biologie Unterricht, soviel hatte sie schon vor Jahren begriffen und sie musste zugeben, dass es für viele ihrer Mitschüler, wohl auch gesündere Dinge, als den Biologie Unterricht gab. Bereits die Dritte ihrer Klassenkameradinnen wurde gerade von einem auffällig mitfühlenden Jungen nach draußen begleitet. Bluttests, wer hat sich so was bitte einfallen lassen?

Sie sah zu, wie die Tür des Klassensaals hinter dem Pärchen zufiel und ließ ihren Blick dann schweifen. Der Raum war nicht sehr groß, aber immerhin groß genug um über zwanzig Schüler zu beherbergen. Fünf Bankreihen auf jeder Seite, jede Bank bestimmt für zwei Personen, wobei sechs Plätze momentan verlassen waren. Einige ihrer verbliebenen Mitschüler, vor allem einige der Mädchen sahen verdächtig blass aus. Auffällig war auch, dass viele der Mädchen aussahen, als würden sie sich wünschen, dass ihnen schummrig wird.Über den Daumen gepeilt, wäre sie im Stande gewesen mit jedem zu Wetten, dass im Laufe der nächsten zwanzig Minuten noch mindestens vier weitere Mädchen zusammenbrechen würden, wenn auch nicht alle, weil ihnen tatsächlich übel wurde. Wenigstens konnte sie sich sicher sein, dass sie nicht dazu gehören würde.

"Hey Jo!"

Ihr Kopf fuhr herum. Ihr bester Freund hatte sich in den Gang gelehnt und schaute sie mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht an. Sie rutschte etwas weiter zur Kante ihres Tisches und erwiderte seine Geste.

"Was?", fragte sie, als sie sich nicht mehr weiter zu ihm lehnen konnte.

"Wollen wir Wetten, wer als nächstes umkippt?"

"Finn, du weißt so gut wie ich..." Sie schirmte ihren Mund mit der Hand ab und senkte die Lautstärke ihrer Stimme etwas weiter "..., dass du erstens kein Geld zum Wetten hast und zweitens Michelle die nächste ist."Einen kurzen Moment presste ihr Gegenüber die Lippen aufeinander, schaute sie nachdenklich an und fuhr sich währenddessen mit der Hand durch die, eh schon unordentlich gegelten, blonden Haare, dann schien ihm etwas einzufallen "Erstens scheinst du vergessen zu haben, das übermorgen mein Geburtstag ist und ich daher wieder eine gewaltige Geldspritze bekommen werde und zweitens, warum bist du dir so sicher, dass es Michelle sein wird?" "Michelle brennt darauf, dass Gavin sie nach draußen schleppt. Die Chance lässt sie sich nicht entgehen und ich habe deinen Geburts..."

"Mister Newton. Miss Swan, dürfte ich sie bitten, sich freundlicherweise wieder ihren Aufgaben zuzuwenden. Privatgespräche gehören in die Zeit vor, nach und zwischen den einzelnen Unterrichtsstunden!"Unwillkürlich rollte sie mit den Augen, bevor sie sich, ebenso wie Finn, auf ihrem Stuhl aufrichtete und ihre Aufmerksamkeit widerwillig auf die Utensilien auf ihrer Bank lenkte. Sie warf, ohne dabei den Kopf zudrehen, einen kurzen Blick zur Seite, aber auch das reichte schon, um zu sehen, dass Finn, das selbe dachte, wie sie. Sie zwinkerte ihm zu, keine Sekunde, bevor aus beider Münder eine Antwort zu hören war.

"Ja wohl, Mister Zanger"

***

"Hast du Lust übermorgen, nach der Schule direkt mit zu mir zu kommen?" Wie jeden Mittag hatte Finn sie nach dem Sportunterricht vor der Halle abgefangen, um gemeinsam mit ihr gemütlich zum Parkplatz zu schlendern. Sie gab einen kurzen undefinierbaren Laut von sich "Familienkaffee?"

"Wie jedes Jahr", gab er kurz zurück, bevor er leicht die Richtung änderte und damit direkt auf ihren alten, klapprigen, roten Honda CV-R zusteuerte. Sie drehte den Kopf und schaute ihn von unten herauf an. Eigentlich gab es keine Möglichkeit nicht Ja zu sagen. Seit ihrem ersten Tag in dieser Stadt, war Finn der einzige Mensch den sie kennen und mögen gelernt hatte. Alle anderen kannte sie einfach, Punkt. Man könnte fast sagen Finn war alles was sie hatte. Fast, denn da gab es noch ihre Mutter und ihren Vater, der es letztendlich zu verschulden hatte, dass sie überhaupt hier gelandet zwölf Jahren, als sie gerade mal fünf gewesen ist, war ihre Granni gestorben, zwei Jahre Später wurde ihr Großvater schwer krank. Alzheimer, erzählten ihr ihre Eltern, als sie schließlich alt genug war, um zu begreifen, was das alles bedeutete. Die Krankheit setzte nur langsam ein, aber, als es soweit war, dass ihr Großvater sich selbst nicht mehr versorgen konnte, hatte ihr Vater sich einen Job hier in der Nähe gesucht und sie waren her gezogen. Hatten Seattle und damit ihre Schulfreunde zurück gelassen, um ein Leben in dieser trostlosen Stadt zu fristen. Und genau das, war diese Stadt anfangs für sie gewesen. Trostlos. Sie hatte vor einigen Jahren im Internet recherchiert und ihre Vermutung endlich bestätigt bekommen - In diesem Teil ihres Staates gab es mehr Wolken und Regen, als in jeder anderen Stadt.

Erst als sie im Augenwinkel das matte rot ihres Wagens wahrnahm, wendete sie ihren Blick wieder von Finn ab, nicht ohne das spöttische Funkeln in seinen Augen zu bemerken. Er wusste, wenn sie in Gedanken war, hatte er sie nicht zu unterbrechen und genau so wusste, kannte, er ihre Antwort, bevor sie sie überhaupt artikuliert hatte.

"Kannst du mich dann übermorgen vor der Schule abholen kommen? Sonst muss ich mein Auto hier stehen lassen." Sie war an der Motorhaube entlang gegangen und stand inzwischen, den Schlüssel in der Hand, auf der Fahrerseite, dicht bei der Tü nickte. "Klar, aber wir reden morgen noch mal drüber."

Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht "Bis morgen dann."

Finn wartete geduldig bis sie eingestiegen war und mit sicheren Lenkmanövern ihren riesigen und unförmigen Honda aus der Parklücke bugsiert hatte, bevor er sich in Bewegung setzte und zu seinem Wagen spazierte.

Als sie zu hause ankam, war es leer, wie jeden Nachmittag zu dieser Zeit. Ihre Mutter arbeitete als Floristin in einem kleinen Blumengeschäft im Zentrum der Stadt und ihr Vater war Anwalt in einer kleinen Kanzlei. Obwohl sie eine ältere Schwester hatte, war auch diese keine Alternative, da sie an der Ostküste studierte.

Übersetzung - Es war niemand aus ihrer Familie in der Nähe um mit ihr den Nachmittag zu verbringen. Die einzige Person, die ihr nach der Schule hin und wieder Gesellschaft leisten konnte war Finn, aber der gute Finn arbeitete jedes Jahr über die Sommermonate hinweg im Geschäft seines Groß ließ ihre Tasche vor der Treppe im Flur auf den Boden fallen, ihre Converse fanden ihren Platz daneben. Ihre Mutter hasste das, aber sie war nicht da, um es zu sehen, also wen scherte es?Schon als sie von ihrem Wagen zum Haus gegangen war hatte es zu regnen begonnen und inzwischen, während sie die Küche erreichte und den Teller mit der Lasagne vom Vortag aus dem Kühlschrank nahm, um ihn in die Mikrowelle zu schieben, schlugen die schweren Regentropfen pochend gegen die Fenster.

Es waren Nachmittage wie dieser, die ihr kalte Schauer über den Rücken liefen ließen.

Es waren die Tage, an denen sie an die ersten Jahre hier erinnert wurde.

Vor neun Jahren, als sie sieben gewesen ist, hatte ihr Vater die Bombe platzen lassen.

Er erzählte ihnen, dass es ihrem Großvater, dem ehemaligen Sheriff, einem so starken, stolzen Mann, immer schlechter ging und er es nicht zulassen würde, dass er in ein Pflegeheim abgeschoben würde.

Also, packten sie ihre Sachen.

Sie müssten nur etwas zusammen rücken, hatte ihr Vater gesagt. In Joanas Fall bedeutete es, dass sie, bis nach dem Tod ihres Granpas, ein Zimmer mit ihrer Schwester hatte teilen müssen. Wann immer sie sich beschwert hatte, hatte ihr Vater ihr gesagt, sie solle froh sein. Als er geboren worden war, war das Haus noch kleiner gewesen. Nur ein Bad, zwei Schlafzimmer und nur auf bitten seiner zweiten Frau, nur auf bitten von Granni, hatte ihr Großvater einem Umbau zugestimmt. "Shit!" Sie fluchte, als sie den Teller aus der Mikrowelle nahm. Das Porzellan war heiß und es kostete sie einiges an Willen den Teller nicht einfach fallen zu lassen. Vorsichtig stellte sie ihn auf der Arbeitsplatte ab, bevor sie kurz im Badezimmer neben der Küche verschwand.

Das war tatsächlich ein Vorteil des Umbaus.

Der Umbau hatte dafür gesorgt, dass zwei zusätzliche Räume entstanden sind, ein Bad im Erdgeschoss und ein Zimmer im Obergeschoss, das eigentlich nicht als Schlafzimmer gedacht war, aber dennoch als solches genutzt kurzen Moment ließ sie kaltes Wasser über ihre Hand laufen. Ihre Haut war gerötet, aber nicht wirklich verbrannt. Sie stellte das Wasser ab, schaute von ihrer Hand auf, nur um im Spiegel ihre eigenen rehbraunen Augen zu erblicken. Momente wie dieser, waren fast so schlimm, wie die verregneten Nachmittage in diesem Haus. Es waren die Momente, in denen sie sich selbst kritisch betrachtete und nicht im Stande war objektiv zu bleiben. Ihre Augen waren hübsch, schauten aus, als leuchteten sie. Ihre Haare waren etwas länger als Kinn lang und das reinste Gewirr aus falschen Locken. Sie hatte genug Selbstbewusstsein, um zu wissen, dass eigentlich nichts an ihr hässlich war und trotzdem interessierte sich kein Kerl für sie, außer Finn und Finn war etwas anderes. Finn war es gewesen, der ihr durch alle Schwierigkeiten hindurch beigestanden hatte, durch die Angst, die Trauer und das, obwohl er damals selbst noch ein Kind gewesen ist.

Schnell zog sie ein paar Fratzen. Heute war kein Nachmittag, um über Finn zu grübeln, heute war ein Nachmittag an dem ihre Gedanken einzig allein diesem Haus und ihrer Familie galten. Langsam ging sie zurück in die Küche.

Der Teller war etwas abgekühlt, also nahm sie ihn, griff ihr Besteck und verzog sich ins kleines Kind hatte sie dieses Haus geliebt, hatte es geliebt im Sommer die Zeit bei ihren Großeltern zu verbringen, aber diese schönen Zeiten, waren zu früh vorüber gewesen.

An ihre Granni erinnerte sich nur noch bruchstückhaft und viele der späteren Erinnerungen an ihren Granpa hätte sie zu gerne verdrä war nicht nur das Alzheimer gewesen, das ihn zu Grunde richtete. Im Verlauf der Krankheit, vor allem kurz, bevor es dem Ende zuging, kamen noch Wahnvorstellungen hinzu. Wahnvorstellungen, die er bereitwillig mit seiner zehnjährigen Enkelin machte ihr Angst, aber sie schaffte es nicht, ihm nicht zuzuhören. Sie bekam Alpträume, ließ sich von ihren Eltern immer und immer wieder bestätigen, dass es die Kreaturen, von denen er immer wieder sprach, nicht gab. Nie gegeben Vater erklärte ihr immer wieder, ihr Großvater sei ein alter Mann, über neunzig, er habe eine Tochter verloren, nie erfahren, was mit ihr geschehen war und suchte nun, in seinem von der Krankheit geschundenem Hirn nach Erklärungen.

Er glaube an das, was er sagte, aber das bedeute nicht, dass sie es auch glauben müsse. Sie hatte immer genickt, versucht die Bilder, die seine Schilderungen hervorriefen zu verdrängen und hatte sich dann bei nächster Gelegenheit doch wieder auf seine Bettkante gesetzt und den Horror erneut schluckte den letzten Bissen ihrer Lasagne und atmete tief durch.

Das alles lag schon sieben Jahre zurück, vor sieben Jahren, im November, ist er gestorben und gerade das machte es besonders schlimm. Ließ den Kloß in ihrem Hals jedes Mal anschwellen, ließ sie daran zweifeln, ob es tatsächlich alles nur Hirngespinste gewesen sind, ob er nicht doch etwas gewusst hatte und ihm nur niemand war mitten in der Nacht gewesen, er hatte geschrien, hatte geflucht, um sich geschlagen. Hatte ihren Vater beschimpft, weil der ihm nicht glaubte. Hatte auf die Bibel geschworen, dass er sie gesehen hatte. Berichtete im Detail wie sie ausgesehen hatte. Wie immer, sowie sie ausgesehen hatte, als sie heiratete. Jung, vital, gerade achtzehn Jahre alt.

Woher wolle überhaupt jemand wissen, dass sie es, verdammt noch mal, nicht war?

Keiner kannte sie. Neunundvierzig Jahre war es her, dass sie verschwunden ist. Sie lebt noch. Er schwor es. Mit tränen erstickter Stimme schwor er seinem Sohn, dass seine Schwester noch am Leben war. Dann wurde es still.


	3. Recounteur

**Reconteur**

Es war trocken. Nicht sonnig, aber trocken, dementsprechend hatten sie den ganzen Mittag draußen verbracht. Die meisten Geburtstagsgäste, Finn's Tante und Onkel, seine Cousins und Cousinen, waren bereits gegangen und alle die übrig blieben waren Finn, seine Mutter Evelyn, sein Großvater Mike, Mr. Newton, für sie, und sie selbst.

Finn und sie hatten beschlossen sich heute Abend von nichts und niemandem stören zu lassen, um einfach ein paar ruhige Stunden miteinander zu verbringen, immerhin war nicht nur sein achtzehnter Geburtstag ein Grund zu feiern, sondern auch die Tatsache, das heute der letzte Schultag vor den Sommerferien war. Alles was nun vor ihnen lag, waren drei Monate, die zu ihrer freien Verfügung standen. Wobei Feiern es vielleicht nicht ganz traf, sie hatten eigentlich nur vor sich nicht stressen zu viert saßen sie nun an dem hölzernen Gartentisch, der mitten auf der Wiese stand. Die üblichen Gespräche, die in einer solchen Runde stattfanden, hatten sie bereits hinter sich gebracht und genossen nun das relativ angenehme Schweigen. Sie fing Finn's Blick ein, lächelte und starrte wieder in den Wald, der sich einige Meter von ihnen entfernt auftürmte.

Ferien. Ferien. Ferien. Sie musste lächeln. Ein Lächeln, das nur Schülern vorbehalten war.

In ihm lag etwas, von einer noch nicht entdecken Freiheit, einem Gefühl, das man nur kannte, solange man noch mittendrin steckte. Es war Mr. Newton's Räuspern, das ihr Augenmerk von dem Wald ablenkte. Erst als sie ihn ansah, bemerkte sie das er sich ihr zugewandt hatte. Etwas lag in seinen Augen, so hatte er sie schon häufiger angesehen. Nachdenklich. Unsicher. Neugierig.

Sie mochte diesen Blick nicht, hatte ihn noch nie gemocht.

Nicht, weil er ihr Angst macht, sondern, weil sie ihn nicht genau definieren konnte. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick, versuchte etwas aufforderndes hineinzulegen, in der Hoffnung, dass er endlich etwas sagen würde.

Nach all den Jahren, nach den tausend undefinierten Blicken. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn angeschnauzt, ihn patzig gefragt, was für ein Problem er mit ihr hatte, aber, egal wie vorlaut sie manchmal war, lag es nicht in ihrer Art alte Männer dumm an zu blinzelte, räusperte sich erneut. Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Eine Frage, ohne Worte zu atmete ein, legte seine Stirn kraus. Er hatte sie verstanden. Er rutschte in seinem Gartenstuhl etwas weiter nach oben, ohne seinen Blick von ihr zu wenden.

"Du weißt, dass du nach ihr benannt wurdest?"

Jo nickte. Ihr Vater hatte er erzählt, das ihr zweiter Vorname, der ihrer Tante war. Der Name seiner Schwester, die er nie kennen gelernt hatte. Mr. Newton lächelte, ein trauriges Lächeln, ein Lächeln, das von längst vergessenen Erinnerungen sprach. "Dad, lass es bleiben." Evelyn hatte es auch bemerkt und schaute ihren Vater nun strafend an, so, als wäre er kurz davor Dinge zu erzählen, von denen man nicht sprach, die man tot schwieg. "Nein, nein." Er winkte ab "Sie will es wissen. Sie ist alt genug, um zu erfahren, was die Leute reden und sie weiß, dass auf die Highschool - Erinnerungen eines vierundsiebzig jährigen nicht viel zu geben ist. Nicht wahr?"

Der letzte Teil war wieder an Joana gerichtet. Sie nickte, obwohl sie nicht wusste, worauf sie sich da einließ. Sie schaute kurz zu Finn, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte und dann zu Evelyn, die den Kopf schüttelte. Sie würde ihren Vater erzählen lassen, aber sie war nicht einverstanden damit. Es schien als sei sie die einzige, in dieser Runde, außer Mr. Newton, die wusste, was er erzählen würde.

"Wir waren in einer Stufe, deine Tante und ich. Sie war eine kleine Sensation, als sie hier herkam. Jeder Junge verliebte sich in sie, obwohl es teilweise durchaus gefährlich werden konnte in ihrer Nähe zu sein."

Er lachte leise "Sie war sehr tollpatschig, musst du wissen. Ich hatte mehr als einmal nach dem Sportunterricht blaue Flecke, weil sie weder mit Bällen noch mit Schlägern umgehen konnte, aber nichtsdestotrotz war sie nett. Sie gehörte zu meiner Clique, unserer Clique. Ich habe sie sogar gefragt, ob sie mit mir zum Ball gehen will, aber sie lehnte ab. Viele haben sie in jenem Jahr gefragt. Sie hat allen eine Abfuhr erteilt und ist erst gar nicht zum Ball gekommen. Als sie dann nach den Frühjahrs Ferien wieder zur Schule kam, hatte sie sich verändert. Sie verbrachte kaum noch Zeit mit uns, dafür aber mit diesen Cullens." Er spukte den Namen förmlich aus. "Wenn ich es dir sage, sie sind schuld daran, dass sie so plötzlich verschwunden ist. Sie waren seltsam. Von dem Tag an, als sie nach Forks kamen hat ihnen niemand wirklich getraut. Sie waren Außenseiter, etwas an ihnen schreckte andere ab. Sie waren zu hübsch um normal zu sein. Allesamt waren sie adoptiert worden, von Dr. Cullen und seiner Frau und sie waren zusammen, vier von ihnen, zwei Pärchen. Nur einer von ihnen war allein." Er machte eine Pause, wartete darauf, ob sie wusste von wem er sprach und sie wusste es tatsächlich. Es wurde nicht oft über ihre Tante gesprochen, aber sie wusste, dass sie einen Edward Cullen geheiratet hatte. „Edward." Ihre Antwort klang leise, im Vergleich zu Mr. Newtons kräftiger Stimme."Wie viel weißt du über die Sache überhaupt?", fragte er. Sein Blick sprach dabei von reiner Neugierde. Er wollte wissen, was er erzählen musste und welche Teile der Geschichte er auslassen konnte.

"Nicht viel. Mein Vater redet kaum über sie und Granpa, er hat nie mit mir über sie gesprochen. Nicht, solange er noch klar war. Ich weiß, dass sie sehr jung geheiratet hat und kurz darauf nach Alaska zog, um dort zu studieren, zusammen mit ihrem Mann. Ein halbes Jahr später ist jeglicher Kontakt zu ihr abgebrochen und niemand hat sie je wieder gesehen. Dad hat erzählt das Granpa sehr darunter gelitten hat, selbst Jahre später noch, nachdem er wieder geheiratet hatte und mein Vater geboren wurde." Jo schaute in die Runde, weder Finn, noch seine Mutter schienen Interesse daran zu haben sich in diese Unterhaltung einzumischen, dabei hätte sie gerne noch Mitredner gehabt, jemanden, der es ihr abnahm, auf alles zu reagieren.

Mr. Newton nickte nur, immer wieder "Gut, gut. Also, wo war ich?"

"Die Cullens", griff sie helfend ein. "Richtig. Wie gesagt, sie unterschieden sich von allen anderen in der Schule. Zu der Zeit hat sich niemand etwas dabei gedacht. Sie waren Außenseiter, fertig. Aber im nachhinein, nachdem deine Tante verschwunden war, fingen die Leute an zu reden. Sie sprachen plötzlich Dinge laut aus, an die die meisten sich vorher noch nicht mal getraut hatten zu denken. Es gibt viele Gerüchte. Viele Sachen, die ich selbst nicht glaube, aber, dass heißt nicht, dass die Beobachtungen, die zu diesen Schlussfolgerungen geführt haben, nicht wahr sind. Sie haben nichts gegessen. Zehn Jahre nach unserem Abschluss hatten wir ein Klassentreffen und eine Freundin deiner Tante, Angela, hat uns erzählt, dass es ihr erst vor kurzem eingefallen ist. In jeder Mittagspause kamen die Cullens in die Cafeteria, luden ihre Tabletts voll, aßen aber nichts davon. Und sie waren furchtbar blass, selbst für Forks, war es zu blass. Sie gingen oft Zelten, auch dann, wenn sie eigentlich in der Schule sein sollten und sie hatten etwas an sich, was alle auf Abstand hielt. Bis auf deine Tante traute sich niemand je so wirklich nah an sie heran, nicht alleine zumindest. Wie gesagt, diese Dinge sind den Leuten erst später aufgefallen. Was mich immer gestört hat an der Sache war, dass mit deiner Tante auch ihr Mann verschwunden ist. Seine Familie beteiligte sich an der Intensivsuche, nur, um kurze Zeit später selbst zu verschwinden. Es hieß, dein Großvater habe versucht sie zu finden, ohne Erfolg. Während der Suche hat er seine zweite Frau kennen gelernt, sie war Polizeipsychologin, wie du weißt, die beiden haben ziemlich schnell geheiratet und etwas später wurde dein Vater geboren. Egal, was andere sagen, dein Granpa war ein guter Dad, auch für deine Tante und das ist etwas, was es für mich noch schwerer macht ihr verschwinden zu erklären. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen das sie Chief Swan einfach so zurück gelassen hätte, genauso wenig wie ihre Mum."

Joana schaute hinab auf ihre Hände. Mr. Newton's Erzählung hatte sie nervös gemacht. Etwas daran erinnerte sie an die Geschichten ihres Granpa's, an die Geschichten, über die sie nicht gerne nachdachte, die, die dafür sorgten, dass sie Alpträume bekam. Trotzdem richtete sie ihren Blick wieder auf "Gibt es noch mehr Merkwürdigkeiten, ich meine, Dinge, die irgendwie seltsam sind?"

"Ich glaube es reicht jetzt!" Evelyn hatte ihre Hand auf Joanas Schulter gelegt und drückte sie leicht "Mein Vater ist alt und er liebt es Geschichten zu erzählen. Du solltest ihm nicht so leichtfertig glauben."

Jo schüttelte Evelyns Hand ab. Sie war nicht leichtgläubig! Finn schien ihren verärgerten Blick zu bemerken, denn er zwinkerte ihr zu, als sie zu ihm schaute."Mum, Jo ist alt genug, um zu wissen, dass nicht alles Gold ist was glänzt. Lass Grams doch einfach erzählen. Ich höre ihm auch gern zu. Die Geschichten zeigen, wie schrullig er mittlerweile ist." Finn grinste seinen Großvater breit an. Er wusste was kommen würde "Au!" "Finnley Newton!" Sein Großvater hatte ihm mit der flachen Hand gegen den Hinterkopf geklatscht "Sprich noch einmal so von mir und du kannst dir einen anderen Job suchen!" "'Entschuldigung, Grams", antwortete Finn, immer noch grinsend und mit einem weiteren Zwinkern in Joanas Richtung, die sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen konnte. Als sie alle wieder etwas ruhiger wurden, richtete Jo ihren Blick wieder auf Mr. Newton

"Also?" Einen kurzen Moment herrschte wieder Stille. Mr. Newton betrachtete sie, als versuche er zu erkennen was sie dachte."Dr. Cullen hat das Haus, in dem sie gelebt haben, nie verkauft und die Besitzansprüche haben sich nie geändert aber es gibt nirgends einen Vermerk darüber, wo er zu finden wäre, sollte mit dem Grundstück, oder dem Haus, mal etwas nicht stimmen."

Jo rutschte etwas unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her, nicht sicher, ob sie die Frage, die ihr durch den Kopf geisterte, stellen sollte. Es interessierte sie, interessierte sie tatsächlich. Sie war mit dem Wissen groß geworden, dass sie eine Tante hatte, die seit Jahren vermisst wurde, sie trug ihren Namen. Isabella. Joana Isabella Swan. Aber niemand hatte es je für nötig gehalten ihr Einzelheiten zu erzählen, außer ihr Großvater und da war sie sich nie sicher gewesen, was sie glauben sollte, ob sie überhaupt etwas davon glauben sollte.

Jetzt aber, mit dem was Mr. Newton erzählte, erschienen viele der Wahnvorstellungen ihres Großvaters nachvollziehbar. Immer noch wahnsinnig, aber nachvollziehbar.

"Wo ist das Haus?"

Mr. Newton zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich glaube nicht, dass die Straße überhaupt einen Namen hat. Es liegt mitten im Wald und ich war nur zweimal da, wenn man nicht weiß, wo man hin will, ist es fast unmöglich es zu finden. Ich hätte mich beide Male verfahren, wäre der Weg nicht mit Partylichtern beleuchtet gewesen."

***

Gerade noch hatte sie sich von Mr. Newton und Evelyn verabschiedet und nun stand sie bereits an ihrem Auto. Es war bereits dunkel, aber sie musste nichts sehen, um zu wissen, dass Finn direkt neben ihr stand.

Er hatte sich nicht davon abbringen alles, sie zu ihrem Auto zu begleiten, obwohl es von der Haustür bis zur Auffahrt nur zehn Meter waren. Wahrscheinlich war es einfach sein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er sie am Morgen vergessen hatte und sie doch mit ihrem Honda hatte fahren müssen. Sie wollte ihn eigentlich nicht dabei haben.

Wie es ihr gelegentlich passierte, waren ihre Gedanken nicht bei ihr, sondern bei anderen längst vergangenen Zeiten und für den Moment wollte sie, dass sie genau dort blieben. Als hätte sie es geahnt, entschied sich Finn ausgerechnet jetzt dazu, eine der ältesten Regeln ihrer Freundschaft zu übertreten.

Lass mich in Frieden, wenn ich nachdenke.

Eigentlich nicht sehr kompliziert und doch spürte sie nun, wie er sie leicht mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite stieß. "Was ist los?" Sie gab nur ein leises brummen von sich, versuchte ihn zu ignorieren, während sie den Wagen aufsperrte.

"Joey, komm schon!" Er stieß sie erneut an, legte dann seinen Arm um ihre Schultern.

"Halt die Klappe, Finn", fauchte sie ihn an. Eine einfache, absolut simple Regel. Wo war sein verdammtes Problem?

"Komm mal wieder runter!" Er ließ seinen Arm von ihren Schultern gleiten und schaute sie mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen an "Ich dachte nur, du willst vielleicht was loswerden", versuchte er es etwas versöhnlicher.

Sie reagierte nicht darauf, nicht mit Worten, sie warf ihm lediglich einen wütenden Blick zu, bevor sie sich auf den Fahrersitz gleiten ließ und den Motor startete.


	4. Attic Treasures

**Attic Treasures**

In ihrem ganzen Zimmer gab es bei Nacht, insofern die Deckenlampe ausgeschaltet war, nur zwei Lichtquellen, das Display ihres Radioweckers und das ihres Telefons**,** und genau diese Beiden waren es, die sie nicht einschliefen ließ sie ehrlich war, waren sie es nicht, aber es war einfacher ihnen die Schuld zugeben, als der Unterhaltung mit Mr. Newton und ihrer kleinen Auseinandersetzung mit sie nach Hause gekommen war, wälzte sie sich in ihrem Bett hin und her. Vieles von dem was Mr. Newton erzählt hatte, passte zu den Horrormärchen ihres Großvaters, passte zu gut, als das es nicht stimmen könnte, aber es konnte nicht stimmen. Resigniert gab sie einen grummelnden Ton von sich, riss ihre Bettdecke von ihrem Körper und stand aus dem Bett auf. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hielt sie ihr Telefon in der Hand und drückte die Schnellwahltaste. Sie war sich sicher**,** das**s** er schon schlief, aber er beschwerte sich nie darüber, wenn sie ihn mitten in der Nacht mit einem ihrer Anrufe weckte, außerdem waren Ferien und obendrauf war noch Wochenende, wenn er wollte, konnte er bis Mittags um zwölf klingelte einige Male, und sie rechnete schon fast damit gleich die Computerstimme seines Anrufbeantworters zu hören, als er abnahm.

"Was?" Seine Stimme war mehr ein rauchiges Genuschel, als ein deutliches, verständliches Wort, aber es kümmerte sie nicht.

"Ich bin es."

Sie hörte ihn stöhnen und es klang als hätte er sich wieder geradewegs in seine Kissen fallen lassen**.**

"Ich weiß. Was willst du?" Etwas wacher jetzt, aber noch lange nicht bei vollem Bewusstsein.

Sie seufzte "Es tut mir leid, aber die Geschichten von deinem Grams haben mich echt aus dem Konzept gebracht."

"Das hab ich gemerkt, deswegen dachte ich auch**,** du würdest gerne reden." Er klang immer noch schläfrig, obwohl nichts mehr darauf hin deutete, dass er noch vor einer Minute in einer Tiefschlafphase gewesen ist.

"Du kennst mich. Ich muss alles immer erst mit mir aus machen, oder es wenigstens versuchen!" Sie versuchte fröhlich zu klingen, unbekümmert, als sei dieses Gespräch, nur das was es seien sollte, eine triviale Unterhaltung zwischen Freunden.

"Ich gehe fast davon aus, dass letzteres zutrifft, oder?"

Manchmal hasste sie es, wie gut er sie kannte und dann wieder, war es genau die Eigenschaft, die ihn als ihren besten Freund auszeichnete. Sie antwortete nicht und wusste, dass es ihm Antwort genug wäre.

"Na dann, schieß los. Ich hör zu."

Sie lächelte matt, wohl wissend, dass er es nicht sehen konnte. "Eigentlich ist es nicht viel, nur, also, Grandpa hat immer behauptet, dass die Cullens Vampire wären und das sie meine Tante getötet haben." Sie machte eine Pause, betete, dass Finn nicht wieder eingeschlafen war.

"Das waren die Horrorgeschichten, die er dir erzählt hat? Joey, glaub den Mist doch nicht", kam es nach einem Moment von der anderen Seite der Leitung.

"Aberes passt", seufzte sie "Dein Opa hat gesagt**,** sie waren immer zu blass, haben nichts gegessen..." Ihre Stimme sackte ab. Wie bescheuerte es klang! War Wahnsinn vererbbar? Wenn ja, hatte sie wohl eine volle Ladung abbekommen. "Finn, vergiss es einfach. Ich bin übermüdet, das ist alles."

Sie hörte ihn leise lachen "Das glaube ich auch. Hey, versuch zu schlafen. Wir sehen uns morgen?"

Sie atmete tief durch und schloss die Augen. Sie wurde wahnsinnig, eine gute Erklärung.

"Ja, morgen."

Samstage waren oft die langweiligsten Tage der Woche, obwohl sie voll gepackt waren, mit Dingen, die erledigt werden mussten. Seit ihre Mutter vor einigen Jahren wieder angefangen hatte zu arbeiten, waren es die Tage an denen es an ihr lag**,** aufzuräumen, die Wäsche zu waschen und das Mittagessen zu kochen**,** und es war der einzige Tag der Woche, an dem wenigstens ein Mensch da war**,** mit dem sie gemeinsam Essen konnte. Ihr war eine Art von Samstags Ritual. Sie stand auf, frühstückte, räumte auf, schmiss die Waschmaschine an und kochte eine Kleinigkeit. Gegen ein Uhr trafen sie sich dann in der Küche. Diese Samstagmittage waren die einzige, richtige Gelegenheit, die sie hatten, um sich zu unterhalten, da ihr Vater unter der Woche oft erst spät Abends nach Hause kam. Sie mochte diese Tage. Sie genoss die Zeit mit ihrem Dad. Ihre Beziehung war oft nicht die einfachste gewesen, aber das waren die Beziehungen zwischen Vater und Tochter nie, und doch war der Samstag ihnen auch in diesen Perioden heilig gewesen.Während sie noch etwas Kartoffelpüree auf ihren Teller löffelte, saß ihr Vater bereits am Tisch.

Während sie aßen, sprachen sie nicht und sie hatte nicht vor diesen Teil des Rituals heute umzustoßen, aber die Fragen, die sich ihr aufgetan hatten, brannten in ihr und ließen sie daran zweifeln, dass sie die Geduld hatte auf die Antworten, bis nach dem Essen zu sie schließlich am Tisch saß, konnte sie nicht anders, als ihre Portion förmlich zu verschlingen. Ihr Vater hatte seinen Teller schon fast leer und sie wollte nicht noch Zeit verlieren, weil sie selbst noch nicht fertig war. Ihr Magen rebellierte zwar leicht gegen die heißen Nahrungsmittel, die ihn zu schnell füllten, aber immerhin schaffte sie es, fast zeitgleich mit ihrem Dad fertig zu Vater lehnte sich gerade gemütlich in seinem Stuhl zurück, als sie die letzte Gabel voll Gemüse in ihrem Mund verschwinden ließ.

"Hast du heute noch was vor?" Ihr Vater bedachte sie mit einem fragenden Blick.

Ihre Hast war ihm nicht entgangen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, während sie noch am Kauen war.

Sie schluckte "Finn kommt nachher noch rüber, aber sonst nichts."

Sie wusste nicht, wie sie anfangen sollte. Gerade die Dinge, die sie wissen wollte, waren die, über die ihr Vater nicht gerne sprach. Wer redete schon gerne darüber, dass man von einem Wahnsinnigen abstammte?Ohne ihren Vater anzusehen, stellte sie ihre Teller zusammen und stand auf, um sie in den Geschirrspüler zu räumen. Während sie ihrem Vater den Rücken zu gedreht hatte, fing sie zögernd an zu reden.

"Mr. Newton hat mir gestern von Isabella erzählt und von Edward. Er meinte, es gebe viele ... Kleinigkeiten, die ihr Verschwinden irgendwie seltsam erscheinen lassen."

Joana drehte sich um, schaute ihren Vater an. Er hatte sich auf seinem Platz aufgerichtet, seine Ellbogen lagen auf dem Tisch.

"Ich weiß nicht sehr viel mehr als du", gab er zu, während sein Blick ihre Augen traf.

"Es gibt Ungereimtheiten, ja, aber dein Granpa hat immer versucht die Einzelheiten von mir fernzuhalten und ich habe nie gefragt."

"Aber, irgendetwas musst du wissen. Kurz, bevor er starb hat er so viel von ihr geredet..."

"Hirngespinste", unterbrach ihr Vater sie. Sein Blick ruhte immer noch auf ihr. Sie seufzte. Langsam ging sie wieder zu ihrem Stuhl und setzte sich, ohne dabei den Blickkontakt mit ihrem Vater zu unterbrechen.

"Ok, ich frage anders. Was weißt du?"

"Joana, diese Sachen, diese Tragödie, liegt in der Vergangenheit. Es ist nichts, worüber du dir Gedanken machen musst."

"Ich mache mir aber Gedanken." Ihre Hände landeten mit einem leisen Klatschen auf der Tischplatte "Nenn es geschichtliches Interesse, wenn du willst!"

Ihr Vater schaute sie ungläubig an "Wäre es nicht sinnvoller**,** dein geschichtliches Interesse für deine Schulnoten zu investieren?"

"Wir haben Ferien!" Sie presste die Lippen zusammen.

Ok, er hatte recht, ihre Geschichtsnoten waren nicht die Besten, aber das hier war etwas anderes. Es war nicht irgendein geschichtliches Ereignis, irgendetwas, das im Sechszehntenjahrhundert geschehen ist, es war ihre Familiengeschichte.

Ihr Vater lachte kurz auf.

"Schon klar. Also, was ich weiß, ist, das sie in Mathe schlechter war als ich. Sie war verantwortungsbewusst und etwas ungeschickt. Meine Eltern haben gelegentlich wegen ihr gestritten."

Den letzten Teil sprach er leise, fast, als würde er hoffen Joana könnte ihn überhören, aber sie tat es nicht.

"Warum?"

"Dein Großvater gab sie nie wirklich auf. Sie zu suchen war zwar zwecklos und irgendwann investierte er kaum noch Zeit dafür, aber er wartete, darauf das**s** sie zurückkam. Sie hatten einmal einen Streit, ich war gerade dreizehn, vielleicht auch vierzehn, er behauptete sie gesehen zu haben. Meine Mutter, als Psychologin, glaubte ihm nicht. Daraufhin fing er an zu schreien. Ob sie glaube**,** er habe den Verstand verloren, er als Chief, der immer bei klarem Verstand sein musste."Ohne, das**s** sie es gemerkt hatte, hatten sich ihre Augen geweitet. Ihre Gedanken setzten sich langsam zu einem Bild zusammen und die Frage war ausgesprochen, bevor sie sie überhaupt gedacht hatte.

"War es das wovon er sprach, als, als er starb?"

Auch wenn sie es sich nicht gerne eingestand, es erschreckte sie, als ihr Vater den Kopf schüttelte.

"Bei dem Streit sagte er, sie habe am Waldrand gestanden und das Haus beobachtet. In der Nacht in der er verstorben ist... Er hat behauptet, sie habe in seinem Zimmer gestanden, neben seinem Bett, sie habe ihm über die Haare gestrichen, aber kein Wort gesprochen."

Ihr Vater brach ab, schaute auf seine Hände, die ebenso flach auf der Tischplatte lagen, wie ihre eigenen.

"Also, hat er sie zweimal gesehen." Eine Feststellung, keine Frage.

Ihr Vater schüttelte vehement den Kopf "Nein, er glaubte, er hätte sie zweimal gesehen."

"Richtig." Joana nickte. Er glaubte, er hätte.

Natürlich konnte er sie nicht wirklich gesehen haben. Sie hörte wie ihr Vater tief einatmete, als sie ihn anschaute, war er bereits dabei aufzustehen.

"Wenn du wirklich mehr wissen willst, solltest du auf den Dachboden gehen. Bei den alten Sachen deines Granpas sind Notizbücher dabei, er hat jedes wichtige Ereignis kurz notiert. Eine Angewohnheit von ihm. Schon bevor deine Tante verschwand hat er zu jeder seiner Tätigkeiten als Chief kurze Notizen gemacht, er hat sie mir einmal gezeigt, ein Datum, Name und Adresse und der Grund**,** aus dem er dorthin gerufen worden war. Später hat er das selbe mit den Ereignissen während der Suche und den Jahren danach gemacht."

Er betrachtete seine Tochter, mit einem nachdenklichen Ausdruck in den Augen. Sie erinnerte ihn oft an seine Mutter, vor allem in Situationen wie dieser. Sie wollte hinter die Dinge schauen, erkennen was sie bedeuteten. So war auch seine Mutter gewesen, deshalb war sie Psychologin geworden und hatte in diesem Beruf für die Polizei gearbeitet. Es gab ihr die Möglichkeit Einblicke zu erlangen. Aber die Person, bei der es ihr am wichtigsten gewesen wäre hinter die Fassade zu blicken, hatte es nie zugelassen.

Sein Vater hatte immer alles dafür getan, um nicht von ihr analysiert werden zu können. Als er selbst kleiner gewesen ist, hatte er es für ein Spiel gehalten. Es war witzig ihnen zuzusehen. Seine Mutter, Moira, hatte Fragen gestellt und sein Vater hatte versucht sie mit falschen Antworten in die Irre zuführen. Teilweise waren seine Antworten so absurd gewesen, dass man nicht anders konnte, als lauthals zu lachen. Er verließ die Küche. Es gab nichts mehr zu sagen. Er hatte Joana alle Informationen gegeben, die er ihr geben konnte und es lag an ihr, ob ihr geschichtliches Interesse wirklich dazu ausreichte, um mehr daraus zu machen. Sein Weg führte ihn ins Wohnzimmer, bevor er sich auf der Couch niederließ schaltete er den Fernseher an. Gerade lief auf einem der Sportkanäle ein Rückblick auf das letzte Spiel der Seattle Seahawks. Er hörte kaum ein Wort, das der Sportmoderator sprach.

Das Gespräch mit Jo hatte seine Erinnerung zum Leben erweckt und ganz langsam erinnerte er sich an etwas, was über die kleinen Zankereien seiner Eltern hinaus gingen. Er erinnerte sich an einen Abend, eine kurze Unterhaltung, die er mit seinem Vater geführt hatte_._

_Es waren nur noch wenige Wochen bis zu seinem High School Abschluss, die Prüfungen standen kurz bevor, seine College Auswahl hatte er schon getroffen, er hatte sich sogar schon auf sein Hauptfach versteift, etwas, was nur wenige seiner Mitschüler von sich behaupten konnten. Er würde Rechtswissenschaften studieren. Alles, was ihm noch fehlte war sein Diplom und um es zu bekommen hatte er den ganzen Mittag mit Beverly, Jeremy und Meg gelernt. Er war gerade erst zur Haustür reingekommen, als sein Vater ihn aus dem Wohnzimmer rief._

"_Hey Dad!"_

"_Komm her, Jeff!" Sein Vater klopfte mit der flachen Hand auf die Couch. Er hatte den Ton des Fernsehers ausgeschaltet, aber seinen Augen verließen den Bildschirm nicht. Er kam der Bitte nach und wartete geduldig darauf, dass sein Vater etwas sagte oder zumindest das los wurde, was er anscheinend loswerden wollte._

"_Du bist achtzehn."_

_Wie auch sein Vater, hatte Jeff den Blick auf den Fernseher gerichtet. Die Seahawks spielten gegen Los Angeles Avengers. Es schien kein sehr spannendes Spiel zu sein. Es lief schon seit einer Weile und bisher hatte weder das eine noch das andere Team viele Punkte erzielt und außerdem hätte sein Vater ihn nie zu sich gerufen, wenn es anders wäre. Die Feststellung seines Vaters irritierte ihn, aber er hatte kaum eine Wahl als darauf zu antworten._

"_Ja", sagte er knapp. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie sein Vater bedächtig nickte._

"_Du wirst erwachsen."_

"_Jap." Wieder blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig. _

_Sein Vater schwieg. Dieses Gespräch, wenn man es überhaupt so nennen konnte, hatte seltsame Formen angenommen._

"_Du wirst aufs College gehen."_

"_Jap."_

"_Du hast aber nicht vor schon bald zu heiraten, oder?"_

_Er blinzelte ein paar mal. "Dad, was zum..." _

_Sein Vater unterbrach ihn mit einer schroffen Handbewegung "Ich wollte nur fragen", versuchte er sich zu erklären._

"_Es geht um sie, oder nicht?" Plötzlich war es ihm klar, was sollte es auch sonst sein. Es ging um Isabella. Es ging so oft um Isabella._

_Sogar, als er das erste Date hatte, hat sein Vater es geschafft das Thema auf sie zu lenken. Dabei hatte er versucht witzig zu klingen, aber er selbst, wie auch seine Mutter hatten erkannt__,__ das__s__ hinter den Fragen seines Dads, nach ihrem Hauttyp, ihren Augen, ihren Essgewohnheiten, mehr gesteckt hatte. Sein Dad reagierte auf seine Frage nicht, aber er zweifelte nicht daran, dass er ihn gehört hatte._

"_Warum kannst du sie nicht einfach loslassen, Charlie?" Er atmete tief durch "Sie ist weg, tot."_

_Zum ersten Mal, seit er das Wohnzimmer betreten hatte, wendete sein Vater sich ihm zu._

"_Weil sie meine Tochter ist, so wie du mein Sohn bist. Wenn du selbst mal Kinder hast wirst du es verstehen. Du lässt sie erwachsen werden, lässt zu, dass _sie ihre _eigenen Wege gehen, immer mit dem Wissen, dass sie da sind und zu dir kommen werden, wenn sie dich brauchen. Egal, was passiert. Damit kann man nicht einfach aufhören, damit sich zu sorgen und erst recht nicht kann man sich dazu bringen sie einfach vergessen."_

Jeff schüttelte den Kopf. Ließ die Erinnerung los. Nachdem sein Vater gestorben war, hatte er fast geglaubt, dass auch Isabella nun endlich Ruhe finden würde, aber seine Tochter hatte ihn an diesem Mittag eines Besseren belehrt.

***

Joana war einen Moment sitzen geblieben, überlegte, ob sie es wagen sollte, sich die Notizbücher anzusehen. Als sie sich von ihrem Stuhl erhob, hatte sie ihre Entscheidung getroffen. Sie verließ die Küche und lief die Stufen in den ersten Stock hinauf. Im Flur blieb sie vor einer schmalen Tür stehen. Wer nicht wusste, dass dieses Haus einen Dachboden besaß, hätte die Tür für einen Wandschrank gehalten, aber hinter ihr verbarg sich die Treppe. Sie öffnete sie und betätigte den Lichtschalter an der Wand daneben. Zielstrebig stieg sie die Treppe hinauf.

Der Dachboden war düster, aber durch das Licht der einzelnen Glühbirne hell genug, um die Umrisse der Kisten und Schränke und verschiedene Farben zu erkennen. Er war bei weitem nicht so vollgestellt, wie man sich einen Dachboden vorstellte. Links neben ihr stand ein alter Kleiderschrank, seine Türen waren geöffnet, in ihm standen zwei Pappkisten, die nur sperrlicht gefüllt waren. Aus einer hingen gelbe Stofffetzen hinaus. Sie konnte nicht genau sagen, was es war, aber ihr Instinkt sprach von Vorhängen, oder zumindest etwas ähnlichem. Rechts stand eine alte Wiege, mit blauem Himmel und rundherum stapelten sich die Verpackungen von altem Baby- und Kinderspielzeug. Dahinter stand eine Wickelkommode, deren Auflage in Mülltuten verpackt zu seien schien.

Alles in allem Gegenstände, die man durchaus auf einem Dachboden erwartete, aber sie suchte etwas anderes. Schritt für Schritt tastete sie sich weiter in den Raum hinein. Jede Diele, wirklich jede, die sie berührte knarrte unsicher unter ihrem Gewicht. Es fühlte sich so an, als würde sie auf dünnen Planken gehen und nicht auf einer stabilen Unterkonstruktion.

Erst als sie näher an die alten Möbelstücke und Andenken heran kam, erkannte sie die zentimeterdicke Staubschicht, die Spinnweben, die alles überzogen. Gut, dass sie niemand war, der sich vor Spinnen ekelte. Sie mochte sie nicht, aber sie ekelte sich auch nicht vor an der hinteren Wand, fast im hintersten Winkel des Dachbodens, erkannte sie schließlich einen Stapel aus Pappkarton, der vielversprechend Kisten waren nicht so stark verstaubt, wie die dichter beim Eingang, aber auch nicht so sauber, wie jene mitten im Raum.Für den Moment ignorierte sie das Knacken des Holzbodens und bewegte sich etwas zügiger darauf zu. Sie stand bereits davor, als ihr die Aufschrift auffiel. Dad's. In der Handschrift ihres Vaters.

Sie nahm die erste von vier Kisten an sich und stellte sie direkt vor sich auf den Boden, bevor sie sie öffnete. Kleider. Hemden, Hosen, ein Jackett. Sie zog einen Teil der Sachen hinaus, um sicher zugehen, dass sich darunter nichts verbarg, was sie interessieren wü, Fehlgriff Nummer eins. Sie nahm den nächsten Karton vom Stapel, schon während sie ihn hob, dämmerte ihr, dass diese Kiste mehr versprach. Sie war schwerer, ihr Boden hing leicht durch, als sie sie hochhievte und schließlich auf dem Boden abstellte. Als sie den Deckel öffnete, erblickte sie direkt einen Teil der Andenken, die sie gesucht hatte. Mehrere Augenpaare starrten ihr aus der Kiste entgegen. Bilderrahmen. Bilder von ihrem Grandpa Sie nahm den ersten hinaus. Das Bild zeigte ihren Großvater in sehr jungen Jahren mit einer eben so jungen Frau. Die Frau hatte braunes Haar und trotz des trüben Lichts, konnte Jo deutlich den Rotstich erkennen, den es hatte. Es musste seine erste Frau sein, die Mutter ihrer Tante. Auf dem nächsten waren wieder die beiden, aber diesmal mit einem kleinen Baby auf dem Arm. Sie betrachtete das Bild einen kurzen Augenblick, dann legte sie es zu dem ersten. Vorsichtig hob sie die verbliebenen Bilder aus dem Karton, darunter fand sie Papiere.

Sie blätterte sie durch, nur um festzustellen, dasses nicht von Bedeutung war. Alte Rechnungen, ein Kaufvertrag über einen Chevy Pickup, unterzeichnet von ihrem Granpa und einem Billy Black, die Kopien zweier Anmeldeformulare für die Forks Highschool, eins ausgestellt auf ihre Tante, im Jahr 2005 und das andere ausgestellt auf ihren Dad, legte die Papiere zurück und schob die Kiste beiseite, nur um den Platz direkt wieder mit der dritten Kiste zu belegen.

Diese Kiste war bis zum Anschlag gefü Großteil des Inhalts bestand aus Notizbüchern, der kleine Rest waren wieder mal, für sie, unnütze Papiere. Joana machte sich nicht die Mühe alles durchzusehen, sie wusste auch so, dass diese Kiste der Jackpot war. Ohne weiter Zeit zu vergeuden, legte sie die Bilderrahmen in den Karton, hob ihn hoch und machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer. Der Karton war schwer, aber nicht zu schwer, um sicher die Treppe hinunter zu kommen.

Ihre Zimmertür zu öffnen gestaltete sich da schon schwieriger, aber letztendlich gelang ihr auch das. Die Kiste landete ohne Umschweife am Fußende ihres Bettes. Sie hatte den Deckel nicht geschlossen, daher hatte sie direkten Zugriff auf die Bilderrahmen, die beiden, die sie sich bereits angeschaut hatte, legte sie direkt zur Seite. Die nächsten fünf zeigten immer nur ihre Tante, erst in der Grundschule, dann in einem Alter, in dem sie wahrscheinlich schon auf der Junior High war, eins von ihr beim Spielen hinterm Haus, eins auf dem sie ein Halloweenkostüm trug und einsin ihrem Talar zum High School Abschluss. Sie war hübsch, wenn auch nicht außerordentlich hübsch. Braune Haare, mit dem leichten Rotschimmer, den auch ihre Mutter hatte, helle Haut, braune Augen. Die übrigen Bilderrahmen enthielten, bis auf eines, Bilder von ihr und ihrem Vater. Das eine, das sie nicht mit ihrem Vater zeigte, zeigte sie mit ihrem Mann, an ihrer Hochzeit. Er war groß und hatte Augen, die auf dem Bild schwer zu beschreiben waren. Sie tippte auf braun, wobei sie auf dem Bild golden, oder topasfarben aussahen. Farben, die Augen eigentlich nicht hatten, oder zumindest hatte sie noch nie jemanden gesehen, dessen braune Augen einen so deutlichen Gelbstich besaßen. Die beiden gaben ein schönes, wenn auch ungleiches Paar ab. Ihre Tante, Bella, hatte helle Haut, aber sie erkannte nun, warum Mike Newton gesagt hatte, die Cullens wären zu blass gewesen. Edwards Haut, die Haut ihres Onkels, war fast weiß, so weiß, dass sich die leichten, dunklen Ränder unter seinen Augen sichtbar vom Rest abhoben. Seine ganze Erscheinung, wie er hinter seiner Frau stand, seine Arme um ihre Hüfte gelegt hatte, hatte etwas faszinierendes, etwas, was es ihr schwer machte das Bild zur Seite zulegen und das erste Notizbuch aus der Kiste zu holen.

Ihr Vater hatte Recht, die Notizen waren kurz und ziemlich schnell legte sie das erste, das zweite, das dritte und schließlich das vierte Buch zur Seite. Sie deckten die Jahre von 1998 bis 2006 ab, also nicht die Jahre, die für sie interessant waren. Erst das fünfte Buch schien mehr bereit zuhalten.

Etwa ab der Hälfte änderten sich die Einträge, drehten sich nur noch um eine Sache.

_**20.1.2007 **__Bells ist verschwunden. Keine Chance sie zu erreichen, weder per Telefon, noch Handy. Seit einem Monat kam kein Brief mehr. Polizei in Sitka informiert. Laut Auskunft gibt es weitere Vermisstenmeldungen und es laufen Ermittlungen in einen Mordfall. Ebenfalls Studenten._

_**21.1.2007 **__Laut Information ihrer Vermieterin haben sie das College gewechselt. Studieren jetzt in Ketchikan.___

_**22.1.2007 **__Weder ein Edward Cullen, noch eine Isabella Cullen (oder Swan) sind in Ketchikan eingetragen._

_**23.1.2007 **__Landesweite Suchmeldung ist raus. Carlisle Cullen hat ebenfalls keine Informationen über ihren Verbleib.___

_**25.1.2007 **__Fahre selbst nach Sitka, um sie zu suchen.___

_**2.2.2007 **__Ermittlungen haben keinen Erfolg. In Sitka erinnert nichts daran, dass sie jemals hier gelebt haben._

_**3.2.2007... 4.2.2007... 5.2.2007 ...**_

_**6.2.2007 **__Suchmeldung auf angrenzende Länder ausgeweitet._

Joana blätterte das Notizbuch weiter durch. Wirklich jeder Eintrag handelte von Bells, Bella, wie ihr Großvater sie nannte.

Die letzte Seite des Notizbuches war am 25.6.2007 beschrieben worden und über die Tage, Wochen, Monate hinweg, waren die Einträge immer hoffnungsloser geworden.

Es gab keinen Hinweis darauf, wo Bella sein könnte und die Polizei in Alaska war kurz davor die Ermittlungen in den Vermisstenfällen einzustellen oder sie zumindest auf Eis zu nächste Buch begann, wo das letzte aufgehört hatte. Sie blätterte weiter, bis sie schließlich im September angelangt war.

_**30.9.2007 **__Carlisle Cullen und seine Familie sind nicht auffindbar. Laut Krankenhaus hat seine Stelle gewechselt. Das Krankenhaus in Hartford, Connecticut hat nie von ihm gehört._

_**1.10.2007 **__Keine Spur von den Cullens.___

_**2.10.2007 **__Cullen Haus noch in ihrem Besitz, steht nicht zum Verkauf. _

Mit diesen Einträgen änderte sich erneut das Bild, das die Notizen vermittelten. Ihr Großvater wurde misstrauisch, immer mehr Einträge waren mit dem Vermerk "seltsam" markiert. Die Monate zogen dahin, erst gab es in seinen Büchern noch täglich Einträge, dann, ab 2009 etwa, wurden sie seltener. Hatten nun fast immer den Vermerk dabei stehen.

Sie las, was Mr. Newton ihr erzählt hatte, die Gerüchte, die Auffälligkeiten die dazu führten. Ihr Großvater hatte sie alle notiert. Immer nur mit ein, zwei Worten.

_Sehr blass. Häufig abwesend. Essen nicht. Schnelle Reflexe._

Und dann irgendwann, im neunten Buch, siebzehn Jahre nach ihrem Verschwinden, der erste längere Eintrag.

_**5.6.2024 **__Sie war hier. Ich habe sie gesehen. Sie stand am Waldrand. Keinen Tag älter, als zu dem Zeitpunkt, als ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen habe. Sie trug ein rotes T-Shirt und Jeans. Ich bin mir sicher sie hat mich gesehen. Kurz, nachdem ich ans Fenster trat verschwand sie. Sie war es. Ich weiß es._

Und da war es, dass Gefühl, das sie nicht mehr zweifeln konnte und doch zweifelte sie.

Es war als hätte sie zwei Gehirne, die sich mit ihrem Wissen und ihrem Glauben bekriegten. Das eine sagte ihr, dass sie Glauben konnte, selbst an Dinge, die eigentlich nicht existierten, nicht existieren konnten und das andere sagte ihr, dass Wissenschaften, Biologie, dagegen sprachen, wenn es sie gab, müsste es Beweise geben und die gab es nicht.

Nur die Aufzeichnungen eines Vaters der sich nichts mehr wünschte, als seine Tochter wieder zu sehen.


	5. Private Property

**Private Property**

Sie hatte das Klingeln an der Tür überhört, und genauso wenig waren ihr die Schritte auf der Treppe aufgefallen, um so überraschter war sie nun, als ihre Zimmertür aufgerissen wurde und Finn mit zwei langen, gezogenen Schritten an ihrem Bett stand und sich hinter ihr auf die Matratze fallen ließ.Mit keinem Wort begrüßten sich die beiden.

Eigentlich taten sie es so gut wie nie, sich begrüßen. Sie sahen sich so oft, irgendwann hatten sie angefangen es einfach bleiben zu lassen.

"Was hast du da?" Finn hatte sich auf die Seite Bauch lag an ihrem Rücken, so dass er an ihr vorbei auf den Stapel an Notizbüchern und Bilderrahmen schauen konnte.

"Die Notizbücher von meinem Grandpa und ein paar Bilder", erklärte sie sachgemäß, während sie eines der letzten Bücher zu klappte und zu den andern legte.

"Jo,..." Finn hatte sich auf einem Ellbogen aufgestützt und drückte mit seiner anderen Hand gegen ihren Rücken "...lass..."

Joanas Auffahren, ließ ihn inne halten. Mit einem Satz war sie vom Bett aufgesprungen und schaute ihn nun mit wütend funkelnden Augen an.

"Ich weiß es ist Schwachsinn, ok? Es interessiert mich einfach!", verteidigte sie sich. Es klang plausibel und doch hatte sie das Gefühl ihren besten Freund gerade anzulügen. Es steckte mehr dahinter, als einfaches Interesse, vielleicht war es der Wille ihrem Grandpa zu glauben, sie wusste es nicht.

"Kein Grund schon wieder an die Decke zu gehen."

Er schaute sie missmutig an. Manchmal machten ihn ihre kleinen Ausbrüche wirklich, wirklich wütend, obwohl er nichts weniger wollte, als wütend auf sie zu sein.

"Ich weiß." Sie grinste ihn an. "Ich wollte sie mir einfach mal ansehen, aber mal abgesehen davon, dein Grandpa hat doch gestern von ihrem Haus erzählt..." Sie hatte ihre Arme wartend vor ihrer Brust verschränkt und beobachtete wie seine Mimik sich allmählich änderte. Erst hatte er sie angeschaut und einfach nur genickt, dann zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen, betrachtete sie, wie sie vor ihm stand, erkannte die Aufforderung in ihrem Blick, und dann verstand er.

"Du willst es suchen?" Eigentlich hätte er es gar nicht als Frage formulieren müssen, ihre Augen machten es offensichtlich.

Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter. Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf, rieb sich mit einer Hand über die Augen.

„Es kann Stunden dauern, bis wir es finden."

"Und?" Schulterzuckend setzte sie sich wieder auf das Bett und lehnte sich gegen ihn "Es wird erst gegen zehn dunkel, jetzt ist es kurz nach sechs..., wenn wir gleich losfahren könnten wir es noch schaffen, bevor die Sonne untergeht und selbst wenn nicht, wissen wir, wie wir uns morgen die Zeit vertreiben können."

Er schaute sie aus dem Augenwinkel heraus an "Habe ich überhaupt eine Chance Nein zu sagen?"

"Nope."

Ihrem Vater würde es nicht passen, wenn er wüsste, was sie vorhatte, also hatten sie ihm erzählt, sie würden noch in die Stadt und später ins Kino gehen.

Er hatte genickt und schon waren sie hatten sie keine Ahnung gehabt, wo sie überhaupt anfangen sollten zu suchen, bis Finn die rettende Idee gekommen ist. Ohne sie ihr mitzuteilen, hatte er begonnen die Kiste mit den Notizbüchern zu durchsuchen und war überraschender Weise fündig geworden.

Ganz unten, unter den letzten Notizbüchern und den, von Jo als unnütz abgestempelten Papiere, waren ein paar Umschläge zum Vorschein gekommen. Einer von ihnen hatte eine zierliche, goldene Prägung. Einladung. Finn hatte sie grinsend angeschaut und ihr den Umschlag gereicht. In ihm befand sich, was die Prägung verbrach. Eine Einladung zur Hochzeit von Isabella Marie Swan und Edward Anthony Cullen, mit Wegbeschreibung.

"Woher?" Joana schaute weiterhin auf die Einladung, aber es war klar was sie meinte.

"Mein Granpa hat auch so eine." Sie nickte abwesend. Sie fragte nicht nach, woher er das wusste, oder warum er davon ausgegangen war, dass der Vater der Braut ebenfalls eine besaß. Es war unnötig nahen Verwandten eine zu schicken, oder?

Es war ihr egal. Jetzt saßen sie seit geraumer Zeit in Finns Ford Ranger und trotz Wegbeschreibung, hatten sie Probleme die richtigen Abzweigungen zu finden. Sie hatten die Stadt, oder eher die letzten Häuser, die man zur Stadt zählen konnte hinter sich gelassen und der Wald, durch den sie mussten, rückte immer nä hatten bereits eine relativ kleine Brücke passiert und je weiter sie fuhren, desto ungeduldiger wurde Jo.

Im Wald selbst war es schon trübe, das Licht der immer tiefer sinkenden Sonne, drang nicht durch die dicht stehenden Bä verging und erst als sie schon mehrere Meilen im Waldesinneren hinter sich hatten, stellten sie fest, dass sie die Abzweigung schon vor Minuten hätten erreichen müssen, also wendete Finn und sie fuhren die Strecke wieder zurück.

Langsamer dieses mal und unter Zuhilfenahme der als sie kurz davor waren die Zufahrt erneut zu übersehen, bemerkte Joana die Lücke im Dickicht.

"Stop!" Sie schoss in ihrem Sitz auf und starrte aus dem Fenster "Halt an, Finn! Da ist sie!"

Finn drückte auf die Bremse, mit einem Ruck wurden sie beiden nach vorne gerissen und landeten dann nicht weniger ruckartig wieder in ihren Sitzen. Noch während Jo sich die Schulter, an der Stelle, an der der Gurt sie eingeklemmt hatte, rieb, legte Finn den Rückwärtsgang ein und fuhr soweit zurück, das er ohne Schwierigkeiten in die überwucherte Auffahrt steuern überwuchert war sie. Es war deutlich zu sehen, dass sie vor Jahren wohl mehrere Meter breit gewesen war, aber niedrige Sträucher und Gräser hatten den festen Boden brüchig gemacht und erschwerten es den Verlauf des Weges zu erahnen. Zwischen den grünen, frischen Pflanzen gab es braune vertrocknete Äste und Blätter, Teile von Hecken, die irgendwann abgebrochen waren und anfingen zu verrotten. Ihre Augen wanderten von einer Seite zur andern, schauten aus der Windschutzscheibe. Sie drehte sich um, schaute den Weg entlang den sie gekommen waren, bis nach ein paar Minuten ein strahlend weißer Block ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Mitten auf einer großen, hauptsächlich von Gras bedeckten Fläche, stand das Haus. Es war großer, größer als die meisten Häuser, die in Forks standen, aber nicht so groß, wie viele der Gebäude in Seattle. Finn brachte den Wagen zum Stehen.

Sie wartete nicht auf ihn, sondern löste ihren Sicherheitsgurt, öffnete die Tür und sprang hinaus. Nicht mehr als ein paar Minuten würden ihnen bleiben, um sich umzusehen. Die Sonne war bereits hinter den Bäumen des Waldes verschwunden, so dass ihr Licht selbst auf dieser großen Lichtung nicht mehr viel nutzte.

Lange Schatten zogen sich über das gesamte Grundstück. Finn ließ den Motor des Rangers laufen und schaltete die Nebelscheinwerfer ein, um so wenigstens einige der Schatten zu vertreiben und, um etwas Zeit zugewinnen. In Momenten wie diesem, war es ihr egal, dass sie, außer Finn, keine wirklichen Freunde hatte. Keiner von beiden wusste, was sie erwartete, selbst jetzt, nachdem sie das mehr oder weniger gigantische Haus genau vor sich sahen. Die Fassade schien völlig in Takt zu sein. Aus der Entfernung, in der sie standen, war es nicht möglich zu sehen, ob bereits Farbe abgeblättert war, oder der Anstrich sich über die Jahrzehnte hinweg verfärbt der Entfernung, in der sie stand, hätte man sogar davon ausgehen können, das Haus sei noch bewohnt. Die Fenster sahen sauber aus, kein einziges war mit Brettern vernagelt, auch die Tür zeigte keine Anzeichen davon, dass seit einer halben Ewigkeit niemand mehr hier gewesen was davon sprach, dass dieses Grundstück, dieses Haus, verlassen war, war die kaum noch sichtbare Auffahrt und die Höhe der Wiese rund um das Haus. An verschiedenen Stellen, reichte ihr das Gras bis zur Hüfte, an anderen nur bis zu den Knien. Hier und da hatten sich Wildblumen Teile des Rasens zu eigen gemacht und blühten nun in den auffälligsten Farben vor sich blickte sich immer wieder um. Es war überwältigend, beängstigend, irgendwie.

"Komm!" Sie winkte Finn, der inzwischen einige Meter hinter ihr stand, dichter zu sich, während sie sich wieder in Bewegung setzte und geradewegs auf die Stufen vor der Eingangstür zusteuerte.

"Was hast du vor?" Er ging direkt hinter ihr. Seine Stimme nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.

"Ich will mich umsehen." Kurz und bündig. Eine Antwort die er schon kannte. Sie spürte, wie er hinter ihr lautlos einatmete. Er hatte sie durchschaut, wusste, dass in ihrer Antwort nicht alles lag, was es zu sagen gab.

"Du willst rein?" Lauter. Höher.

Sie lachte kurz auf ohne dabei den Mund zu öffnen. Alles was dabei herauskam, war nicht mehr als ein stockendes, kehliges Brummen.

"Wieso nicht?"

Sie stieg die letzte Stufe hinauf und drehte sich zu Finn, der zwei Stufen unterhalb stand, um. Seine Augen lagen etwa auf der Höhe ihrer Nase. Sie schaute auf ihn hinab, etwas, was nur sehr selten geschah, nur selten, hatte sie die Möglichkeit dazu.

"Ich will da rein."

Nichts in ihrer Stimme verriet ihre eigene Nervosität. "Ich will wissen wie sie gelebt haben. Ich will, ich..."

"Das ist Einbruch." Finn unterbrach sie, gab ihr erst gar keine Chance ihm weiter zu erklären was sie wollte und was nicht.

Sie lehnte sich nach vorne, legte ihre Arme auf seine Schultern, stützte so ihr Körpergewicht ab, lächelte ihn verspielt an.

"Niemand wird merken das wir hier waren und selbst wenn, werden bis dahin Jahre vergehen. Außerdem lebt hier niemand mehr, abgesehen von einem zerschlagenen Fenster, wird kein Schaden entstehen."

Finn griff nach ihren Unterarmen und drückte sie von sich weg.

"Lass mich mal."

Er schob sie unsanft zur Seite und ignorierte ihren verwirrten Blick. Er stapfte an ihr vorbei zur Tür und ließ sich auf seine Knie sinken.

"Dachte ich mir."

Ohne sie zu beachten, oder auch nur ansatzweise zu erklären, was er vorhatte, griff er in die Hintertasche seiner Hose und zog ein kleines Schweizertaschenmesser hinaus. Er schien nicht zu überlegen, welches Werkzeug er brauchte, er klappte es auf und fing an damit am Türschloss herum zu weniger Sekunden ging die Tür auf und schlug mit einem leisen Knall gegen die Wand. Jo blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihren besten Freund mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und offenstehendem Mund anzustarren. Finn richtete sich langsam auf. Mit einem leisen Lachen und einem Gesichtsausdruck, der Stolz sehr nahe kam, schaute er sie an. Schulterzuckend trat er einen Schritt zur Seite.

"Was glaubst du, wie oft Grams sich aus dem Laden ausgesperrt hat? Irgendwann hat man den Bogen raus."

Kopfschüttelt trat Jo an ihn heran, wobei ihr Blick an ihm vorbei in das Innere des Hauses glitt "Du solltest deinem Großvater dafür danken, dass er so schusselig ist." In ihrer Stimme lag keine Emotion, obwohl er sich sicher war, dass es als Witz gemeint war. Er beschloss es zu ignorieren, folgte stattdessen ihrem Blick.

"Na dann, los!"

Er wartete, bis ihre Schritte sie schließlich über die Schwelle in den Eingangsbereich führten und tat es ihr dann ächtig streiften sie durch das Haus. Schritt für Schritt. Um die Wendeltreppe herum, die Wendeltreppe hinauf. Durch jedes Zimmer. Die gesamte Rückseite des Hauses schien eine einzige Glasfront zu sein. Sie hatte das Haus, die Villa, von außen schon beeindruckend gefunden, aber das innere, obwohl es leer war, keine Möbel, keine Teppiche, übertraf alles, was sie je gesehen hatte. Je trüber es wurde, desto schwerer wurde es durch die Gänge zu gehen, die Stufen hinauf und hinab zu steigen, ohne Gefahr zu laufen zu stolpern, aber sie konnte nicht aufhören. Ihre Hände streiften über die Wände. Ihre Fantasie zeigte ihr Bilder, zeigte ihr Sofas, Tische, Betten, wo jetzt nur Leere war. Wände behangen mit Bildern, Gemälden in goldenen Rahmen. Regale voller Bücher.

"Wir sollten gehen." Er war ihr auf Schritt und Tritt gefolgt, hatte die Stille an keiner Stelle unterbrochen, bis sie schließlich wieder in der Eingangshalle ankamen.

Sie nickte, nicht bereit zu sprechen. Selten, nie, hatte sie sich gefühlt, wie in diesem Moment. Dieses Haus strahlte etwas aus, etwas unbegreifliches, etwas, was nicht in Worte fassbar war. Nur unwillig folgte sie dem großgewachsenen blonden Jungen, als er auf die Tür zusteuerte. Er hielt den Griff in der Hand und wartete bist sie an ihm vorbei war. Mit einem fast unhörbaren Klicken, fiel die Tür ins wieder ins drehte sich um, als sie den Wagen erreichten, nichts erinnerte daran, dass jemand das Haus betreten hatte. Es lag genau so still, so unberührt vor ihnen, wie vor einer Stunde, als sie angekommen waren.

"Joey?" Finn saß bereits im Auto, die Hände am Lenkrad. Mit einem Seufzen riss sie sich von der Villa los und stieg ein.

Die Fahrt verlief ruhig und dauerte bei weitem nicht so lange, wie die Hinfahrt gedauert hatte. Bevor sie überhaupt erkannte, dass sie wieder in der Stadt waren, bremste Finn den Wagen ab und hielt schließlich vor ihrem Haus Blick wanderte langsam zum Haus. Im Wohnzimmer brannte Licht. Ihre Eltern waren beide noch schloss kurz die Augen, atmete durch, versuchte die Worte, für das zu finden, was in ihrem Kopf vor sich ging.

"Es gab keinen Staub." Ihr fiel nichts besseres ein.

Sie konnte es nicht anders in Worte fassen, aber es war die Wahrheit.

"Wo?"

Finn hatte die Hände vom Lenkrad genommen und sich im Fahrersitz gedreht, um sie besser sehen zu können. Sie lächelte. Sie hatte gewusst, dass er es nicht verstehen würde. Er war so oft schwer von Begriff, warum sollte es jetzt anders sein?

"In der Villa. Die Fenster waren sauber, nirgends lag Staub, keine Spinnweben."

Sie kannte die Geschichten, die Notizen und sie hatte das Haus gesehen, aber es reichte ihr nicht. Es fehlte etwas, etwas musste sie noch sehen, noch die Suche nach Informationen eine Reise war, dann hatte sie erst einen Bruchteil der Strecke zurück gelegt. Es ging noch weiter. Bisher hing sie in der Vergangenheit fest, Jahre von der Gegenwart entfernt. Stück für Stück, Wort für Wort formte sich eine Idee in ihrem Kopf. Eine Idee, die so schnell nicht mehr verschwinden würde. Wie gesagt es war eine Reise, bisher eine die sie nicht sehr weit gebracht hatte, aber nichts sprach dagegen, sich ein entfernteres Reiseziel aussuchen


	6. Roadtrip to Sitka

**Roadtrip to Sitka**

"Du bist wahnsinnig!"

Finn spazierte vor ihr auf und ab, fuhr sich immer wieder durch die Haare und warf ihr genervte Blicke zu.

"Selbst, wenn wir es finanzieren könnten, hast du eine Ahnung wie lange es dauert, bis wir da wären? Und dann wieder zurück?"

Sie seufzte, während sie sich auf ihrem Bett zurück fallen ließ, ohne dass dabei ihre Füße den Boden verließen.

Sie hatte Finn gerade erzählt, was sie vor hatte und so schlecht, wie er ihren Plan machte, war er nicht.

Sie hatte es gut durchdacht, mehr oder weniger zumindest. Sie würden ihren Eltern erzählen, dass sie Campen gehen, für ein, vielleicht auch zwei Wochen. Etwas Urlaub machen, nichts besonderes.

Aber, anstatt ihren Urlaub in irgendeinem öden Wald zu verbringen, würden sie nach Alaska fahren. Nach Sitka, einem Außenstandort der University of Alaska Southeast, genauer Teil der Strecke müssten sie über Kanada zurücklegen, aber sie hatte einen Reisepass und wusste, dass auch Finn einen besaß. Sie würden mit Finns Wagen fahren, da er weniger Sprit verbrauchte und um etwa dreißig Jahre jünger war als ihr Honda. In Sitka würden sie versuchen jemanden zu finden, der sich an ihre Tante erinnerte. Irgendjemanden würden sie finden. Sie schloss kurz die Augen, ging ihre Argumente noch mal durch.

"Finn?" Sie wartete darauf, dass er Ruhe gab und sie seine volle Aufmerksamkeit hatte. Sie richtete sich wieder auf, traf seinen Blick.

"Ich habe etwa tausend Dollar gespart und du hast noch von deinem Geburtstagsgeld. Bis nach Sitka sind es eintausendachthundertneunzehn Kilometer. Laut Routenplaner bräuchten wir für die Strecke etwa zweiundsiebzig Stunden, dabei würden wir aber einen guten Teil der Strecke auf Fähren verbringen. Erst von Port Angeles nach Victoria und einige Kilometer weiter, dann von Port Hardy nach ... Frag mich nicht wie der Ort heißt, auf jeden Fall sind es von dort nur noch zehn Kilometer mit dem Auto. Die Fähren kosten uns insgesamt dreihundert Dollar, wenn wir auf der zweiten Fähre ein Zimmer haben wollen und natürlich den Stellplatz für dein Auto."

"Du bist wahnsinnig, einfach wahnsinnig." Jetzt war es an Finn sich auf das Bett fallen zu lassen. „Wie willst du deinen Eltern erklären, wo dein Erspartes hin ist? Und wie soll ich meinem Großvater erklären, dass ich zwei Wochen Urlaub brauche?"

"Meine Eltern wissen nichts davon und dein Großvater hatte noch nie ein Problem damit dir in den Ferien ein paar Tage frei zugeben." Ein Lächeln breitete sich in ihrem Gesicht aus und wuchs allmählich zu einem frechen Grinsen heran, während sie sich langsam zu Finn drehte, der nach wie vor neben ihr lag.

"Finn." Ihre Stimme klang zuckersüß, kindlich.

Sie ließ sich weiter auf das Bett gleiten, so dass sie seitlich zu ihm lag und ihn anschauen konnte.

"Finny."

Vorsichtig fing sie an mit ihrer Hand seine Seite entlang zu fahren, zu seinem Bauch, sein Nabel, zur andern Seite. Ohne Vorwarnung legte sie ein Bein über ihn und saß mit einemmal aufrecht auf ihm.

"Finnley, bitte", bettelte sie, ihre Hände links und recht auf seinen Hüften.

Als er sie nur stumm anschaute, lehnte sie sich weiter hinab "Bitte!" Seine Augen wanderten über ihr Gesicht, suchten nach einem Zeichen dafür, dass sie nachgeben würde.

"Nenn mich nie wieder Finnley!" Seine Augen hielten ihre kurz gefangen. Er war ernst, ernster als sonst.

Sie lachte, richtete sich wieder etwas auf "Nur, wenn du mitkommst!" Sie spürte wie Finn's Muskeln sich unter ihr entspannten.

Er gab auf. "Ok, ich bin dabei."

Es war nicht ganz so leicht ihre Eltern zu überzeugen, aber nachdem Finn seinen Großvater überzeugt hatte, sie kostenlos mit neuer Campingausrüstung zu versorgen und seine Mutter mit ihren Eltern geredet hatte, hatten sie dann doch nachgegeben, unter der Bedingung, das sie mit ihrem Aufbruch warten würden, bis der Geburtstag von Joana's Mum vorbei war und er war vorbei.

Endlich!Sie hatten ausgemacht bereits um sechs Uhr morgens aufzubrechen, in der Hoffnung es bis nach Campbell River in Kanada zu schaffen, bevor es Dunkel wurde.

Es waren keine vierhundert Kilometer bis dorthin, aber die Fahrt mit der Fähre und die Teilstrecken durch verschiedene Ortschaften würde sie viel Zeit kosten.

Sollte es sich noch länger hinziehen, würden sie bereits in Lantzville was sie jetzt noch tun mussten, war von hier weg zukommen und das lag beim besten Willen nicht an ihr.

Finn war zu spät dran. Inzwischen war es zehn nach sechs und noch war nichts von ihm zu wieder ging sie zum Fenster, schob den dünnen Vorhang zur Seite und hoffte darauf seinen blauen Ford Ranger um die Ecke biegen zu Mutter saß, eine dampfende Tasse Kaffee vor sich, auf dem Sofa und beobachtete sie.

Sie hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, sich von ihrer Tochter zu verabschieden, obwohl es bedeutete, dass sie zwei Stunden früher, als gewöhnlich hatte aufstehen müssen. "Jetzt setz dich hin und trink deinen Kaffee aus, Joana. Er ist bestimmt gleich da."

Nur widerwillig kam sie der Aufforderung ihrer Mutter nach und setzte sich neben sie.

"Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum ihr überhaupt so früh aufbrechen wollt. Der Park ist nur drei Autostunden entfernt!"

Genervt verdrehte Jo die Augen, während sie den letzten Schluck Kaffe hinunter kippte.

"Wir wollen noch was vom Tag haben. Wenn wir erst am Nachmittag ankommen, dann erst das Zelt aufbauen müssen..."

Langsam ließ sie ihre Stimme ausklingen, in der Hoffnung, dass die kurze Erläuterung ihrer Mutter genügte.

Sie hasste es sie anzulügen, wenn es um solchen großen Dinge ging. Kleine Notlügen, ok, über die sahen ihre Eltern auch gerne mal hinweg, aber darüber zu Lügen, wo sie die nächsten Wochen verbringen würde, war ein anderes Kaliber, ein völlig anderes.

Ihre Mutter bekam erst gar nicht die Gelegenheit, sie weiter zu löchern, da in diesem Moment ein lautes Hupen von der Couch auffahren ließ.

Jo war schneller im Flur und hatte die Haustür aufgerissen, als ihre Mutter ihre Kaffeetasse auf dem Tisch hatte abstellen können. Erst als Finn bereits im Flur stand und eine von Joanas Taschen schulterte, betrat auch sie den Flur.

"Morgen, Finn." Joanas Mum lächelte den besten Freund ihrer Tochter freundlich an.

Er erwiderte den Gruß mit einem kurzen Nicken.

Die Anwesenheit von Jos Eltern, obwohl er sie genauso lange kannte, wie Joana selbst, machte ihn immer etwas nervös und die Tatsache, das sie ihnen eine gewaltige Lüge über ihren Verbleib in den nächsten Wochen aufgetischt hatten, machte es an diesem Morgen nicht besser.

"Bye, Mum." Jo umarmte ihre Mutter und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Es war deutlich, dass sie es eilig hatte, warum auch immer. Mrs. Swan blieb nichts anderes übrig, als den beiden nach zusehen und ihnen "Passt gut auf euch auf!" hinterher zu rufen, während sie, beide eine Tasche in der Hand, aus dem Haus stürmten, wenn auch Jo das Rennen zum Wagen anführte. Sie stand in der Tür und schaute ihnen zu, wie sie die Taschen auf die Ladefläche des Rangers schmissen und eine Plastikplane darüber zogen, um sie vor dem einsetzenden Regen zu schützen.

Innerhalb weniger Minuten saßen beide im Wagen und schneller, als es Mrs. Swan recht war, waren sie aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden.

Der erste Teil ihrer Fahrt war schneller vorbei, als sie geplant hatten. Durch den nur spärlichen Verkehr und die Möglichkeit streckenweise schneller zu fahren, erreichten sie Port Angeles bereits einige Minuten vor halb acht, der Zeit, zu der die erste Fähre nach Victoria aufbrechen würde.

Sie nutzten die Zeit, um sich in einer kleinen Bäckerei am Hafen mit Kaffee einzudecken und sich die Beine zu vertreten.

Als schließlich die Ladeklappe der Fähre geöffnet wurde, saßen sie schon wieder im Auto und reihten sich in die Schlange der Pendler ein, die wie sie, mit der frühen Fähre fuhren. Im Inneren wurden die Autos der Reihe nach festgezurrt, eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme, auf die selbst bei so kurzen Überfahrten wie dieser, nicht verzichtet wurde, da man nie wusste, wie stark der Seegang werden konnte, während man noch unterwegs lohnte sich kaum, die Treppen auf das Deck hinauf zusteigen, um das Wasser rundherum zu beobachten.

Aber, da so früh am Morgen Unterhaltungen etwas waren, dass sich sehr schwer gestaltete, blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig.

Der Wind war kräftig und trug immer wieder vereinzelte Wassertropfen zu ihnen hinüber. Doch bevor sie lange genug draußen standen, um zu frieren, geschweige denn zu frösteln, ertönte bereits das Signal, das die baldige Ankunft im nächsten Hafen bekannt gab.

Der Hafen lag bereits auf kanadischem Boden und für die nächsten fünfhundert Kilometer würden sie diesen auch nicht mehr , dass sie mit dem Auto wieder festen Land unter sich hatten, waren sie auch schon wieder folgten der Beschilderung, die sich vom Hafen bis zu den äußeren Stadträndern zog und sie schließlich Trans Canada Highway Richtung Norden fü zum Mittag hatten sie mehrere Städte auf ihrer Route hinter sich gelassen.

In North Cowichan, das etwa eine Stunde von Victoria entfernt lag hatten sie gefrühstückt.

In Nanaimo noch mal eine Stunde weiter hatten sie sich auf einer Raststätte mit Getränken und Sandwichs für den Rest des Tages wo sie anhielten, egal, aus welchem Grund, nie blieben sie Finn gerne eine Pause eingelegt hätte trieb Joana ihn immer kamen besser voran, als sie es sich erträumt hatte und diesen Vorteil wollte sie nicht vergehen lassen.

Campbell River war ein realistisches Ziel gewesen, aber inzwischen glaubte sie, dass sie es bis zum Abend noch ein gutes Stück weiter schaffen würden.Über viele Kilometer hinweg führte ihr Weg über den Highway sie am Wasser entlang, immer wieder passierten sie kleinere Seen und überall waren Bäume.

Es unterschied sich gar nicht so sehr von Washington und doch war es etwas ganz anderes. An einer Stelle mussten sie den Highway wechseln, von da an steuerten sie über den Island Highway auf ihr nächsten, größeres Ziel zu.

"Erklär mir bitte noch mal warum wird das machen."

Finns Blick war gerade aus gerichtet, aber sie hörte am Klang seiner Stimme, dass er noch einer Reaktion von ihr verlangte. Ihn einfach zu ignorieren würde nicht funktionieren.

"Aus dem gleichen Grund, aus dem wir zum Haus gefahren sind."

Sie drehte den Kopf zu ihm, genau in dem Moment, in dem er ihr einen kurzen Blick aus dem Augenwinkel zuwarf.

„Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass das alles ist!"

"Ich weiß es doch auch nicht", seufzte sie "Es ist einfach so, als, als gäbe es etwas zu entdecken."Er gab einen erstickten Ton von sich, den sie bereits kannte.

Es war ein Lachen, ein Lachen an einer Stelle, an der es nicht gebracht war "Etwas, wie Vampire vielleicht?"

"Wer weiß?" Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch und legte ein schiefes Lächeln auf "Ich meine... Keine Ahnung. Ich weiß nicht was ich glauben soll. Die Frage ist, ob es überhaupt eine Rolle spielt und abgesehen davon, bist du es nicht satt jeden, wirklich jeden verregneten Sommer in Forks zu verbringen?"

Jetzt lachte er richtig, aus vollem Herzen "Doch, schon, aber ich zweifle daran, dass ausgerechnet Sitka besser ist."

Sie lachte ebenfalls. Er hatte Recht, auch wenn sie es nicht gerne zugab. Sitka würde wohl kaum mehr zu bieten haben als Forks.

"Aber, du musst zugeben, dass wir durchaus eine interessantere, wenn auch nicht großartig andere, Umgebung vor uns haben. Was glaubst du, wie lange hätte es ohne meine Idee gedauert, bis du mal nach Kanada gekommen wärst?"

"Lange?", fragte er mit angezogenen Schultern zurück. Erneut lachten beide.

Auch, wenn sie sich nicht viel unterhielten, nicht viel Ablenkung hatten, es machte Spaß. Es war etwas neues, etwas aufregendes. Ein Roadtrip mit unbestimmtem Ausgang.

"Wir sollten versuchen heute noch bis nach Port Hardy zu kommen. Dann können wir morgen direkt mit der Fähre weiter."

Sie bekam keine Antwort.

Keine richtige, nur ein genervtes Brummen.

Erst als sie noch mal direkt nachfragte, ließ Finn sich zu einem Kommentar bewegen.

"Ich brauche wirklich eine Pause und du auch."

Sie nickte "Ich weiß. Wir sind in etwa einer halben Stunde in Campbell River, wir machen da Pause. Selbst, wenn wir erst nach drei wieder weiterfahren schaffen wir es noch vor acht nach Port Hardy, wenn nichts dazwischen kommt, dann können wir gleich die Tickets für die Fähre morgen reservieren. Nehmen uns ein Zimmer, ruhen uns aus, können morgenfrüh gemütlich Frühstücken und die Fährfahrt wird eh die reinste Erholung sein."

Ha! Jetzt konnte er nichts mehr sagen. Nicht nur sie wusste es, auch er schien die Vorteile ihrer Idee zu hatte wunderbar geklappt.

Im Ganzen schien alles gut zu gehen. Ihre Eltern hatten keinen Verdacht geschöpft. Sie waren in den letzten drei Tagen gut voran gekommen und inzwischen schon die zweite Nacht an Bord der Fähre. Am Morgen hatte die Fähre einen Zwischenstopp in Prince Rupert eingelegt und morgen in der Früh, gegen zehn, würden sie wieder Festland teilten sich ein Zimmer mit Doppelbett, einfach, weil es die günstigste Möglichkeit war und es störte sie nicht.

Sie war froh ihn bei sich zu haben. Sie zankten sich, sie vertrugen sich. Alles war wie immer.

Den ganzen Tag über waren sie auf dem Schiff herum spaziert, hatten sich mit anderen Fahrgästen unterhalten und hatten Witze darüber gemacht, wo es sie im nächsten Jahr wohl hinverschlagen würde und nun saßen sie auf dem Bett in ihrem Zimmer und sie erklärte Finn, zum ersten Mal, seit alles angefangen hatte, warum es ihr so schwer fiel sich eine Meinung darüber zu Bilden.

Seit ihrem ersten Tag unterwegs hatte er sie immer wieder danach gefragt und immer wieder war sie ausgewichen, aber er verdiente es alles zu wissen.

"Seine Theorie war, das die Cullens Bella zu einem Vampir gemacht haben, irgendwann, nach dem sie und Edward nach Sitka gefahren sind und sie deshalb verschwinden musste.", fing sie an

"In einem seiner Horrormärchen meinte er, sie sei jetzt ein Blutrünstiges Monster, das Menschen umbringt und als sie ihn besucht hatte, habe sie nur auf einen günstigen Moment gewartet ihn zu töten. Er hat es ausgeschmückt, wenn er davon erzählt hat. Er hat sie mit Fängen beschrieben, mit unmenschlichen Kräften, ohne Gewissen. Wie die Vampire aus Romanen oder Filmen." Während sie die Beine anzog, die Knie anwinkelte und ihren Kopf darauf stütze, ließ sie Finn nicht für eine Sekunde aus den Augen.

Auch er ließ seinen Blick nicht von ihr ab, er dachte nach, versuchte Parallelen zu finden.

"Das passt nicht zu dem was mein Großvater erzählt hat. Sie gingen zur Schule, einer war Arzt und ich wüsste nicht, dass es in Forks jemals eine Überzahl an Vermissten oder Toten gegeben hätte."

"Genau." Sie fing an zu Lächeln "Und trotzdem schneiden sich viele der Dinge, die dein Grams erzählt hat, von den Sonderlichkeiten, die erst später aufgefallen sind mit Dingen, die mein Granpa notiert hat. Blasse Haut, keiner hat sie je etwas essen sehen und so weiter." Er hatte skeptisch die Augenbrauen hochgezogen und bedachte sie mit einem ungläubigen Blick.

"Vielleicht hatten sie alle eine Pigmentstörung und waren auf einer Diät?"

"Möglich." Wieder grinste sie ihn an, dieses Mal ernsthaft belustigt. Nicht, weil er ihr nicht glaubte, sondern, weil seine Erklärung durch aus logisch klang, wenn sie ihr auch nicht in den Kram passte.

"Aber, dabei spielt das Ereignis, das ihn dazu gebracht hat an Vampire zu glauben, keine Rolle."

"Welches wäre?" Er lehnte sich im Schneidersitz nach vorne und stütze seine Ellbogen auf seinen Knien ab, was ihn in eine Position brachte, in der er Joana von unten herauf anschauen musste.

"Acht Jahre nach ihrem Verschwinden hat er sie gesehen und sie sah genau so aus, wie acht Jahre zuvor. Keinen Tag älter."

Joana wedelte mit der Hand vor Finns Gesicht, um ihn davon abzuhalten sie zu unterbrechen.

"Ich weiß, er galt als verrückt. Aber nicht so früh in der Geschichte. Er hat sie gesehen, hat mit Granni darüber gestritten und es dann anscheinend weder ihr, noch sonst wem gegenüber erneut erwähnt, bis er schließlich krank wurde. Es war etwas einmaliges. Glaubst du nicht, wenn er damals schon verrückt geworden wäre, hätte er sie häufiger gesehen? Und jetzt komm mir nicht mit - vielleicht hat er und es weiß nur niemand -, wenn er sie häufiger gesehen hätte, hätte er es notiert."

Jetzt durfte Finn sie unterbrechen, aber er tat es nicht.

Minutenlang herrschte Schweigen in ihrem kleinen Zimmer. Ein etwas zu lautes Ausatmen von Finn, brach das Schweigen letztendlich. Er richtete sich wieder auf, legte den Kopf schief und nickte letztendlich.

"Ok, das ist ein Argument. Spinnen wir die Geschichte einfach mal weiter. Du nennst die Märchen deines Granpas Theorie, das bedeutet, dass es noch weitere Theorien gibt."

„Meine Theorien", bestätigte sie „Wie du sagst, wir spinnen die Sache einfach weiter. Erinnerst du dich an diese uralte Serie, die wir mal gesehen haben? Die von, keine Ahnung, irgendwann vor der Jahrtausendwende, siebzig Jahre, oder so, müsste sie alt sein."

Als sie sah, wie er den Kopf schüttelte, versuchte sie selbst sich an Detail zu erinnern, an irgendwas, das dazu führte das er sich erinnerte.

"Es ging um dieses Mädchen in der High School, das Vampire jagt. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie sie hieß, auf jeden Fall gab es da Vampire mit Seele, gute Vampire, die Menschen nichts antun können. Wie auch immer", sprach sie weiter, als klar wurde, dass er sich immer noch nicht erinnern konnte "Was, wenn die Cullens gute Vampire sind. Keinen Plan, ob es was mit der Seele zu tun hat, aber es könnte sein. Es ist zumindest eine Alternative, die erklärt, warum sie unter Menschen leben können, ohne aufzufallen. Nehmen wir an, sie sind genau das. Sie leben in Forks. Carlisle Cullen arbeitet als Arzt, die Kinder..." Sie betonte das Wort so, dass klar wurde, dass es in Anführungszeichen zu stehen hatte "...gehen zur Schule. Edward verliebt sich in meine Tante, in Bella, sie verliebt sich in ihn. Sie wollen zusammensein, also muss sie auch zum Vampir werden. Die beiden heiraten, verlassen Forks, Bella wird ein Vampir. Sie kann natürlich nicht mehr zurück, zumindest in einigen Jahren, würde es auffallen, das sie nicht älter wird, trotzdem hält sie Kontakt. Dann geht irgendetwas schief. Sie muss den Kontakt abbrechen. Sie und Edward tauchen unter und, weil es unangenehm werden konnte, verschwinden auch die andern irgendwann, ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen. Nach ein paar Jahren hält Bella die Trennung von ihrem Dad nicht mehr aus und kommt zurück, um ihn zu sehen. Mein Granpa sieht sie, als sie ihn beobachtet. Kurz, bevor er stirbt, kommt sie noch mal, um sich zu verabschieden."

Sie machte eine Pause, atmete tief durch, merkte erst jetzt, dass sie das Atmen, während ihres Redeschwalls schwer vernachlässigt hatte.

"Alternative zwei ist etwas anders, wenn auch nur minimal. Sie hat den Kontakt abgebrochen, direkt, nachdem sie zum Vampir wurde und sie sind verschwunden, um irgendwo erneut von vorne anzufangen, normal zu leben, wenn du so willst. Alle zusammen. Der Rest bleibt, wie er ist."

"Und wie viele Nächte genau hast du wachgelegen und dir darüber Gedanken gemacht?" Joana erwiderte Finns Grinsen, antwortete aber nicht direkt, stattdessen drehte sie sich auf ihrem Platz um, mit dem Rücken zu Finn und ließ sich nach hinten fallen, ihren Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt.

Er brauchte keine Aufforderung, um seine Arme um sie zu schließen.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ließ Joana es zu, dieses Gefühl zu genießen. Die Wärme, die Sicherheit.

"Ein paar", gestand sie schließlich

Sie spürte wie Finn hinter ihr lächelte "Wie wäre es mit einer Abmachung?"

Während sie etwas weiter hoch rutschte, ihre Wange gegen seine legte, runzelte sie die Stirn "Was für eine Abmachung?"

Er räusperte sich.

Seine Lippen dicht an ihrem Ohr, flüsterte er "Wenn wir in Sitka sind, nur für die paar Tage, werden wir daran glauben, dass es Vampire wirklich gibt."


End file.
